on est où là?
by kiki1992
Summary: Mettre Harry et Neville côte à côte lors d'un cours de potions, oh la catastrophe! il a quoi dans le crâne le prof? slash, perso OOC NL/SS HP/...


On est où là

**On est où là ?**

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Alors voici ma première fic sur Harry Potter**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez**_

_**Alors résumé :**_

_**Lorsque Harry et Neville se retrouvent côte à côte lors d'un cours, il y a forcement une catastrophe. Non mais il a quoi dans le crâne le prof ?**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Potion ? Explosion ? Perdu ? **

**Un matin d'hiver comme les autres, Harry se réveilla et remarqua que Neville était déjà descendu dans leur salle commune. Dans le dortoir maintenant il n'y avait plus que Neville et lui. Tous les autres étaient morts, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, Ron.**

**Neville et Harry avaient vraiment changés. Neville, le soi-disant trouillard, avait été endurci avec cette guerre. Après avoir perdu ses parent, puis sa grand-mère, il s'était un tout petit plus affirmé mais ce n'est qu'à la mort de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de fort.**

**Quand à Harry, lui aussi avait changé. Il était devenu un peu plus renfermé. Suite à la mort de Remus, il s'était éloigné des autres. Puis lorsque Hermione et Ginny ont été assassiné devant lui, il avait complètement changé. Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal ça devait être la trahison de la personne qu'il s'était juré de protéger.**

**Les deux garçons avaient changés physiquement aussi. Plusieurs personnes, filles comme mecs, étaient tombés sur leur charme.**

**Harry possédait une taille moyenne , il mesurait un peu plus 1m75 et d'une taille à faire pâlir n'importe quelle fille . Mais il était toujours très musclé grâce aux Qudditch et aux entraînements pour battre Voldemort. Ses yeux verts avaient foncés et ses cheveux, ni trop court ni trop long, possédaient quelques mèches roux, hérité de sa mère. Il possédait aussi une mèche de couleur marron clair. Ses traits de visage étaient le parfait le mélange de ses 2 parents. Sur sa joue droite se trouvait une cicatrice faite par une épée. Il avait aussi percé son oreille droite où pendait 3 boucles d'oreilles. Sa magie l'entourait toujours, tout le monde pouvait la ressentir. Plusieurs personnes disaient qu'il était une beauté sauvage intouchable.**

**Neville, lui avait grandi et perdu du poids, mesurant 1m87 pour 72kg. Ses yeux bleu, s'étaient éclairci pour ressembler à du gris. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, ils les attachaient souvent en queue de cheval. Son torse n'était plus que muscle. Sur sa joue, se trouvait un tatouage. Un S mi-vert mi-noir, il s'était aussi percé la langue et la lèvre inférieure. On pouvait aussi ressentir sa magie qui s'agitait autour de lui, prête à le défendre, lui ou Harry.**

**Niveau caractère aussi ils avaient changés. Ils étaient devenus ennemi numéro 1 de Mcgo, leur directrice. Il faisait tourné en bourrique tous les professeurs et plusieurs d'entres eux étaient en hôpital psychiatrique à cause d'eux. **

**Se décidant à sortir du lit, Harry s'habilla d'un pantalon noir très moulant et d'un pull rouge. Descendant dans la salle commune, il vit Neville, habillé d'un jeans bleu et d'un pull blanc, qui l'attendait. Arrivé à côté de lui, il le salua et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes, le silence s'installa, les deux princes de poudlard –on les surnommait comme ça- se dirigèrent vers la table des rouges et or, ils entendirent McGonagall leur criait dessus :**

**- Longdubat !! Potter !! Dans mon bureau tout de suite !!**

**- Oui, on mange et on arrive. Répondit Neville**

**- Ici c'est moi qui décide ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de me suivre et TOUT DE SUITE !! s'exclama la directrice.**

**- Madame si Neville ne mange pas le matin, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous fasse une crisse d'hypoglycémie. Tenta d'expliquer Harry**

**- Et attend pourquoi se serai moi qui ferait une crise et pas toi ? demanda Neville**

**- Parce que moi je suis parfait Nev'. Dit Harry**

**- Les chevilles ça va ? pas trop enflée ? voulut savoir Neville**

**- Non, tu veux vérifier ? répondit Harry**

**- Euh ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas changé de chaussettes ? demanda Neville**

**- Oh, 3 semaines, je crois**

**- Ah, alors non merci. Attends ça veut dire que c'est ça qui pu dans le dortoir ? s'exclama Neville.**

**- Et je te permets pas, mes chaussette sentent…commença Harry**

**- Le moisi ! termina Neville **

**- POTTER ? LONGDUBAT !! ne m'obliger pas à répéter !**

**- Répéter quoi ? demandèrent les 2 garçons.**

**- Retenue ce soir, avec Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite ! Maintenant dans mon bureau ! s'énerva la directrice.**

**- Bien. Dirent les garçons à contrecœur.**

**Alors qu'ils suivaient la directrice, Harry se rappela le lien qui les unissait lui et Neville. Ils avaient partageaient leur sang pour il ne savait plus aucune raison. Et vu qu'ils étaient nés le même jour, ils avaient découvert que grâce à ça, ils pouvaient communiquer par la pensée, ce qui s'avérait très pratique.**

**Voyant le bureau de la directrice, il entendit très nettement le soupir de Neville, montrant clairement qu'il aurait sautait être ailleurs. Se rappelant qu'il avait histoire de la magie, il dit à Neville par la pensée**

**'_- Fait en sorte que l'entretien dure le plus longtemps possible._**

**_- Pourquoi_**

**_- Histoire de la magie_**

**_- Ah ouais, je vois le truc'_**

**A peine assis que les deux garçons se déconnectèrent de la réalité. Les sermons de leur directrice n'étaient pas quelques chose qu'ils appréciaient. L'entrevue dura une bonne heure, lorsque les deux garçons remarquèrent que leur directrice semblait attendre quelque chose**

**_'- Euh Harry ?_**

**_- oui ?_**

**_- tu sais ce qu'elle attend?_**

**_- Non, on fait quoi ?_**

**_- Hermione me disait qu'il fallait dire qu'on était d'accord lorsqu'on savait pas de quoi les autres parlaient_**

**_- Et ça marche ?_**

**_- Non_**

**_- Ah et on fait quoi ?_**

**_- On fait ce que j'ai dit et on voit après '_**

**McGonagall ayant compris que les deux garçons n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'elle leur avait dit poussa un très très long soupir.**

**Elle se souvenait de ses deux petits gryffondors tout mignon qui l'écoutaient et maintenant elle avait devant elle deux hommes de 16 ans qui n'écoutaient plus personnes et se débarrassaient des personnes qui les gênaient. Elle savait que la vie ne leur avait jamais souri, et que c' était le seul moyen pour eux de se exorciser leur colère. Voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche elle comprit qu'il allait sortir une connerie mais ne pu empêcher un petit sourire, elle les trouvait ces deux-là attendrissant.**

**- Oui bien sûr, professeur, nous sommes d'accord.**

**- Oh, alors vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous tue ? Merci Merlin, mon rêve s'exauce enfin**

**- Et vous êtes cruelle pour une directrice ! s'exclama Neville**

**- Bien débarrassé moi le plancher, vous avez cours là non ?**

**- Ouep. Répondit Harry**

**- On dit oui aux grandes personnes Harry, ne retiens-tu donc pas ses leçons de maintient que je te donne ? Demanda Neville**

**- Ah, parce que tous ces stupides trucs que tu fais c'est des cours de maintient ? s'exclama Harry**

**- Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? questionna Neville**

**- Hum.. eh bien, que tu t'étais inscrit à la troupe de théâtre**

**- La…la troupe de théâtre !?**

**- Ben ouais**

**Voyant les têtes de ces élèves McGonagall ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ces deux-là faisaient vraiment la paire, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard.**

**Harry et Neville décidèrent de partir au moment même où McGonagall leur dit de dégager. Ils l'aimaient bien, pas comme les autres professeur. Alors qu'ils marchaient Neville demanda ;**

**- tu te souviens du prof de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on a eu l'année dernière**

**- ce type ? qui ne s'en souvient pas !s'exclama Harry**

**- il est à l'hosto maintenant. Rajouta Neville**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- Oui**

**- Tu te souviens comment on l'a fait giclé de l'école ? demanda Harry**

**- Bien sûr ! répondit Neville**

**_Flash back_**

**Les élèves venaient de rentrer en cours pour voir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sourire comme un crétin. A cet instant précis, Neville et Harry le détestèrent.**

**Alors que le prof demandait si quelqu'un avait des question, Harry leva la main. Après que le prof lui ai donné la permission de parler, Harry demanda :**

**- Vous n'avez pas peur ?**

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- Ben de Voldemort ! répondit Neville**

**- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de Voldemort alors que celui-ci est mort ? demanda le professeur**

**- Oh mon dieu…vous êtes pas au courant ? s'exclama Harry**

**Pour avoir plus d'effets les élèves autour d'eux murmurèrent des chose que le professeur ne comprenaient pas et semblaient choqué. Le professeur commença à pâlir avant de demander ce qu'il se passait.**

**- Plusieurs personnes disent que ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais il paraît que même après la mort la malédiction sur le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ne s'arrête pas et qu'en plus, Voldemort venait hanter la personne qui a volait sa place. Expliqua Neville**

**- Oui au départ, on reçoit une lettre noire et ensuite une rose noire . Il paraît que même si on ouvre pas la lettre on est quand même maudit. Et dès que l'on reçoit la rose, notre vie devient un désastre. Rajouta Harry**

**Tous les élèves furent satisfait lorsque leur prof leur demanda de quitter la salle que le cour était finis. Bien que les autres profs essayèrent de réconforter le pauvre professeur, celui-ci restait définitivement stéssé. Le soir lors du dîner, un corbeau noir apparut portant une lettre et une rose noire. Ce fut trop pour le professeur qui parti en courant. Mais les deux garçons n'en avais pas finis avec le prof. Le lendemain, devant toute la grande salle, sa petite amie le quitta en lui laissant une énorme marque rouge sur le visage. Ses parents le renièrent et ses amis l'abandonnèrent mais les deux garçons étaient fiers d'eux.**

**On ne s'attaquait pas à une amie sans en subir les conséquences. C'est vrai, le professeur avait fait du chantage à Anna, une de leur proche amie.**

**_Fin du flash-back _**

**Arrivé devant la salle de potions il entrèrent et s'assirent. Aucun élève ne voulait s'asseoir ni devant,ni derrière eux. Après tout, qui avait dit que les Potter et les Longdubat était fort en potion ? Bien qu'ils se soient amélioré, ils n'écoutaient jamais les cours et faisait ce qu'ils voulaient. Aujourd'hui n'échappa à la règle.**

**Tranquillement assis, Neville et Harry ajoutaient n'importe quels ingrédients, lorsque**

**BOUM, tout le monde se retourna vers les deux garçons qui avait disparu.**

**Dans une autre endroit, entouré par la poussière, Neville et Harry toussèrent. Harry demanda :**

**- Putain, y s'est passé quoi là ?**

**- Euh je sais pas**

**- Ok, on s'énerve pas. Je peux te poser une question**

**- Ouais je t'écoute.**

**- Euh… on est où là ?**

**- Je sais pas**

**- Moi j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes messieurs ? demanda une autre voix qui les menaçait avec une baguette  
**

**Voyant la personne devant eux, Harry et Neville ne purent dire qu'une**

**- Oh merde...**

* * *

**_Voilà 1__er__ chapitre fini_**

**_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_**

**_A votre avis les deux mecs sont arrivés où ? Qui les a trahi? _**

_**de qui Neville est amoureux??**_

**_Reviews please ?_**

**_Bisous kiki1992_**


End file.
